Love is a Noose
by mgsab123
Summary: "Yes," a voice whispered to the two boys, a dark shadow embracing them as they walked away from all other bonds, as they closed themselves off, "Love is a noose. You only have each other. Remember this… You always hurt the ones you love."


Disclaimer: Yea... I dont own.

Okay, so this little story has been haunting me whenever I tried to write so... I finally just gave in and wrote it xD Tell me what you think, and if I should keep going (I have a few more things in mind that I could put)

Read, Review, and ENJOY!

Oh, minor swearing, blood, and possible crazed child abuse?

* * *

Love is a noose.

"Shhh" hushed the mother as she stroked the golden hair of the whimpering boy on her lap, "It'll all be okay."

The boy opened his mouth to say something, scared by the hollow look in his mother's eyes.

"No words." His mother whispered as she picked up a thing of black yarn and a needle, "It'll be over soon, my little one."

The boy couldn't make a sound as he watched her thread the yarn through the needle. He could only stare in horror as she brought it towards his face. He was frozen. His mind couldn't believe this was happening. Happier times seemed to shimmer in the corners of the room, reminding him of things that he knew.

Things he could understand.

_"Mom!" cried a little boy as he jumped up and down, pointing outside the window, "It's snowing!"_

_The mother looked at her son lovingly, a smile on her face as she walked up to the window to see for herself, "Hmmm, yes it is, Jasdero."_

_The boy, Jasdero, looked up at his mother with wide, hopeful eyes, "Can we play in it? Please?"_

_The mother hesitated for a few moments, the smile flickering before coming firmly back into place, "Sure, whatever you want."_

_Jasdero, squealed with joy, "Yay! I'll go get Debi!"_

_The mother looked stricken, "Jasdero…"_

_"Oh please let Debi come!" he pleaded, his little eyes brimming with tears, "Jas will make sure that Debi is good from now on!"_

_The mother sighed, "Okay, but you better promise! If that boy gets into another fight…"_

_"He won't!" chirped Jas as he ran up the stairs._

But he couldn't understand this.

_"It's so pretty!" cried Jas as he took his brothers hand and ran around in the snow, trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue._

_Debi smiled, letting Jas drag him. He glanced over at their mother, who was sitting on the steps. She had on a faint smile and when she caught Debi looking, she smiled wider. Debi felt his whole body warm up at that smile. Debi held Jas's hand tighter._

_"Hey Jas! Let's make a snowman!"_

Where was Debi?

_It's late. The sun had already set, but Jas couldn't sleep. He kept hearing voices. He whimpered and covered his ears._

_"Come to me…" the voice whispered, "Come. Kill."_

_Jas started pulling at his long gold hair. He cried out in fear. Why wouldn't the voice leave?_

_"Come… Come my Jasdero…"_

_Jas started clawing at his head, anything to make it stop. Any…_

_That was when something pulled his hands away from his head. Jas looked up surprised and scared, thinking that it was the voice. But no. Jas let out a sniffle when he noticed it was just a worried looking Debi._

_"Hey Jas…" Debi whispered, still holding his hands, "There's no reason to be scared. Ever. So… So don't do stuff like this."_

_Jas looked at his hands, seeing them clearly for the first time. They were pale, held in Debi's equally pale ones. And… and they were covered in red. Blood._

_"I'm sorry Debi, I'm-" _

_Jas got cut off as Debi pulled him into a rough hug, holding him tightly. Debi's hands around him seemed to hold him in place, almost as if Debi was afraid that he'd disappear._

_"Don't be sorry." Debi said curtly as he squeezed harder, "Don't."_

_"But," Jas whimpered out as he buried his head in his brother's chest, "But it's cause of me you're always getting in trouble… You always have to watch out for me. I'm… I'm just a nuisance."_

_"Jas…" Debi said softly as he pushed Jas away so that they were face to face, "I'm your brother. I'm always gonna be here for you."_

_"Debi..." Jas sniffled._

_"Don't be afraid… I'm here." Debi said as he looked out the window into the dark, "Always…"_

Why was his mother doing this?

_"Mother." Jas said as he walked to the chair his mother was sitting on, "Debi didn't mean it."_

_His mother, who had her head in her hands before, looked up and smiled brokenly, "Oh Jas… I'm so worried about you two. I love you both so much. But…"_

_His mother looked away, not able to finish. She then turned back to Jas, smiling, as she stood up and put her hand gently on Jas's head._

_"It's time for bed." She reached down and scooped Jas up in her arms, "You look exhausted."_

_"But mother," Jas whined as he let out a long yawn._

_His mother laughed softly, "See? Do you want me to sing you a lullaby? Would that help?"_

_Jas nodded as he buried his head into his mother's long blond hair._

Jas couldn't let out a sound, because he couldn't believe this was happening. This person was not his mother, and Debi was not by his side… So this couldn't be real. That is what Jas told himself as he could only watch the needle get ready to deface him.

This isn't real…

This isn't real…

This…

It was only when the needle pierced through his skin that he finally understood that his was real.

He tried to cry out but was halted by the black stuff- which he could feel now was defiantly not yarn- start to stitch close his mouth. His weak cries turned to muffled sobs.

This…

_"I love you Jas."_

Couldn't…

_"I'm worried about you both."_

Be…

_"I love you so much…"_

Happening.

_"But…"_

Blood dripped down his face. It got into his mouth. It seemed to cloud his vision. It seemed to be everywhere. Written on his mother's face as she smiled… On the snow falling through the little window of the room… Everywhere.

When it was done, when his mouth was stitched closed, the blood still remained. Covered everything, tainting it.

It tainted his mother's warm embrace.

"Now it's all over."

It tainted her twisted words of "love".

"I love you so much Jasdero. I had to do it. Now, you can't talk. Now, they won't be able to kill you."

Jas couldn't understand. He felt numb, betrayed.

"I love you, remember that. Now… No one can harm you, my dear."

_**Love… this wasn't love…**_

His mother laughed as hurried footsteps could be heard running up the stairs.

_**Or maybe…**_

The door burst open. Standing in it, was a panting Debi. He held a glittering gold object in his hands. The object seemed to shake and Jas could see blood dripping from where Debi's wrists must have been tied. Claw marks ran in odd angles up and down his arms. His face was a mess. Jas tried to call out to him, but the stitches choked the words.

Then Jas froze. He noticed the gold object as a pistol. A pistol from where they kept their father's old things. From the cellar. Jas looked into Debi's eyes which were laced with fury and hatred. Even their mother was staring at him, her eyes wide.

"Debi, darling… Why aren't you safe in the cellar?"

"You bitch!" Debi cried out, his voice hoarse, "How could you do this to us? I thought you would never turn on us… I thought… I thought…" his words seem to get swallowed as he lets out a choked sound, tears streaming down his blood and dirt covered face.

Their mother smiled sadly, "I only did it to protect you both. There was nothing I could do… Nothing!" her voice took on a slightly crazed tone.

Debi lifted the pistol higher, it was still shaking.

"Debitto. Jasdero. I love y-"

A loud noise cut off the rest of her sentence. Her eyes widened as she stared at the pistol, which was now smoking. Blood streamed down her face from a hole in her forehead. She smiled weakly before she fell over, out of the chair onto the hard wood floor. She doesn't move. She never gets back up.

Debi's eyes widened in horror at what he had just done. The pistol dropped from his hands, coated with blood from his bleeding wrists. He stared at his hands in horror, frozen. It wasn't until he hears a whimper from Jas, who had also fallen over and was trying to pick him self up but was failing because of the slick blood covering the ground, that he was able to move.

"Jas!" Debi cried as he ran to his bother and embraced him tightly, shaking.

Debi held Jas tight, both of them shaking and crying. They were lost… Everyone they loved besides each other- which really hadn't been a high amount to begin with- was gone.

"Jas..." Debi whimpered as he started to cry, "I... I killed her!"

Jas's only reply was to bury his head deeper into his brother. As long as he had Debi, as long as they had each other, at least they had something.

_**Or maybe this was love.**_

All at once, Debi's sobs stopped. He stood up, a hard look in his eyes. He reached out his hand to Jas, helping him up. It might not be much, but all they needed was each other. They couldn't trust anyone else. It would just end up hurting them. Debi's resolve was to make sure Jas never got hurt again.

_**Maybe love just hurts.**_

"We're leaving Jas." Debi said simply as he leaded Jas down the stairs and out the door, trying to hide how much each step away from their mother's body hurt.

They would both cut off everyone else. They only needed each other… and a pistol.

_**Maybe love was a noose.**_

"Yes," a voice whispered to the two boys, a dark shadow embracing them as they walked away from all other bonds, as they closed themselves off, "Love is a noose. You only have each other. Remember this… You always hurt the ones you love."

_Remember…_


End file.
